Pequeña
by Olympe Gouges
Summary: - Bien hecho pequeña- dijo con una preciosa sonrisa mientras le revolvía con una mano el pelo ... Y en ese momento, aún sin conocerle lo suficiente, Katie Bell supo que ahora y siempre estaría enamorada de Oliver Word. "one-shot"


**Puf mi primer OliverxKatie es una pareja que me encanta y como siempre quise escribir sobre ellos…Aquí está, una historia escrita del tirón y acabada a la una de la mañana.**

**Es algo extraña, aún así, espero que os guste ******

**Diclaimer: Personajes y escenarios pertenecen a JK, todo lo demás es mío.**

**************************************************************************

Katie esperaba nerviosa su turno detrás de una interminable fila de alumnos de segundo curso. Sujetaba fuertemente su Barredora 16 a fin de evitar un ataque de pánico. Era la primera vez que se presentaba a las pruebas de selección para el equipo de Quidditch como cazadora y estaba como un flan.

Todos a su alrededor debían sentirse igual, pues, no hacían más que hablar entre ellos tratando de infundirse ánimos. Las conversaciones se fundían unas con otras creando un molesto zumbido que el capitán del equipo, John Cooper, un robusto joven rubio de séptimo curso, intentaba callar forzando sus cuerdas vocales sin demasiado éxito.

Les evaluaban en grupos de quince por curso empezando por los más mayores por lo que Katie llevaba desde primera hora de la mañana en el campo, mientras las escobas volaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Por eso tras varias horas en el campo aguantando el frío Katie no pudo describir la emoción que la invadió al escuchar que era el turno del segundo curso.

Pero su felicidad se vino abajo cuando al poco de empezar, el capitán anunció que el puesto de golpeadores quedaba cubierto por unos simpáticos gemelos pelirrojos que se sincronizaban a la perfección, lo que dejaba vacante sólo una plaza de cazador.

La Gryffindor impaciente estiró el cuello intentando ver cuanta gente había delante de ella para así, decidir cuantas posibilidades tenía de conseguirlo.

Apenada dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, pues la interminable fila seguía extendiéndose delante de ella. Imposible, seguro que entre esa multitud de cabezas se encontraba otro cazador tan bueno o mejor que ella.

Pero su autocompasión no duró demasiado, se sobrepuso, lo conseguiría, no había llegado hasta aquí para nada. Lo lograría y cumpliría así uno de sus sueños.

El año anterior había asistido a todos y cada uno de los partidos, animando a su equipo desde las gradas mientras imaginaba que ese año ella se encontraría entre sus filas.

Sabía que su sitio estaba dentro del equipo.

Ese verano había girado alrededor del Quidditch, todas las mañanas cuando apenas había salido el sol, agarraba su escoba del cobertizo y se dirigía al patio trasero para probar todos los ejercicios que había leído la noche anterior en el manual indispensable de Quidditch o perfeccionar los que ya sabía.

Lo intentaba una y otra vez, incansable, hasta que su madre se asomaba desde la ventana de la cocina y anunciaba que el desayuno estaba listo.

Más tarde, a eso de las siete cuando acababa de cenar, volvía a coger su escoba y seguía intentándolo hasta que la noche se volvía tan oscura que Katie era incapaz de ver sus propios pies.

Era el momento en el que decía dejarlo, guardaba la escoba en el cobertizo, subía corriendo las escaleras y se instalaba en su cuarto con el manual indispensable de Quidditch en mano y repasaba nuevos ejercicios hasta que tan cansada como estaba se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Y así un día tras otro, por eso no podía fallar, había dedicado mucho esfuerzo a conseguirlo y ella más que nadie se merecía el puesto de cazadora.

Uno a uno sus compañeros fueron exhibiéndose en el campo, dando vueltas, realizando maniobras que intentaban impresionar, mientras intentaban lanzar la quaffle dentro del aro. No era por falsa modestia, pero Katie estaba segura que ella lo podría hacer mil veces mejor.

Por fin llegó su turno, solo tenía que espera a que Dan un compañero de casa, acabara su actuación. Estaba nerviosa, no podía esperar más a subirse a su escoba y demostrar lo que sabía.

Un joven guardián moreno de cuarto curso y de anchos hombros protegía los aros, era muy bueno, nadie había conseguido marcarle más de tres tantos de cinco. Por un momento, la confianza de Katie se vino abajo pues la prueba se presentaba difícil.

Observó como Dan marcaba cuatro de los cinco tantos. Los espectadores que estaban en las gradas estallaron en vítores, era el primero de segundo curso de todos los de que lo habían intentado que había conseguido tan buen resultado.

El capitán satisfecho y algo cansado de ver tantos aspirantes sin que ninguno terminara por convencerle, dio por terminada la prueba y anunció que Dan sería el último miembro de su equipo.

Katie no pudo describir el sentimiento que la invadió, sintió que la ira la invadía por dentro. ¡No era justo! Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo…y ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Intentó quejarse, gritando a quien la escuchase que ella aún no había hecho su prueba pero Dan tocó tierra con su escoba quaffle en mano y Katie vio impotente como sus compañeros pasaban por su lado ignorando sus protestas mientras corrían a felicitarle.

¡No era justo! Todos sus esfuerzos no habían servido para nada, solo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrar que era mejor que él. Miró hacia arriba, el joven moreno de cuarto curso que había defendido los aros todavía no había bajado.

Eso era…una oportunidad. Katie Bell apenas pudo contener la emoción que le produjo encontrar una solución. Armándose de valor, montó rápidamente sobre su escoba, se agarró fuerte al palo y dio una patada al suelo con decisión.

Avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Dan y para sorpresa de este le arrebató la quaffle de las manos. Pudo oír como algunos de los que le rodeaban ahogaban exclamaciones de sorpresa.

Sonrió satisfecha.

Dio una vuelta alrededor del campo, consciente de que todos la miraban, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, era tal esa sensación de velocidad mientras volaba que no pudo reprimir un grito.

Una vez terminada la vuelta, ascendió hasta quedar a la altura de los aros de gol, custodiados por un perplejo moreno de cuarto curso.

Katie aceleró mientras calculaba por donde debía lanzar la quaffle y así anotarse el tanto. Casi estaba llegando al límite del campo, a esa distancia el guardián parecía aún más corpulento e intimidante pero era el momento de tirar y si quería entrar en el equipo debía hacerlo ya.

Respiró hondo, realizó una de las maniobras más difíciles recogida en el manual indispensable de Quidditch y reuniendo toda su fuerza lanzó la quaffle con ambas manos.

La pelota describió una trayectoria con efecto, lo que impulsó al guardián a lanzarse en la dirección equivocada.

Ella y el resto del campo contuvieron la respiración, era evidente que la pelota iba a traspasar el aro, estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien y Katie se preparaba para volver a respirar cuando de pronto el moreno se incorporó y con una gran decisión agarró la quaffle entre sus manos evitando que entrara a través del aro.

No podía creerlo ¡Había fallado y aún por encima había hecho el ridículo! Adiós a su sueño… bajó la cabeza avergonzada preparándose con la escoba para el descenso.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando para su sorpresa, toda la grada estalló en vítores. No podía ser por ella.

-Estás dentro- gritó el capitán desde el suelo con la voz amplificada sobresaltándola.

El campo entero enmudeció, esperando su respuesta.

- P…pero si ni siquiera he marcado- intentó explicar lo más alto que pudo, sentía su voz ahogada.

-¡Qué importa! No habíamos visto nada igual en mucho tiempo, para ser parte del equipo hace algo más y tu lo tienes- aclaró- la culpa de que no hayas marcado la tiene Oliver, es demasiado bueno en lo suyo.

Todos rieron, estaban orgullosos de su equipo.

Katie parpadeó repetidas veces, no pudo moverse aún no lo había asimilado. Estaba dentro, no podía ser verdad ¡Estaba dentro!

Sintió como el joven moreno que el capitán había identificado como Oliver se acercaba hasta ella.

- Bien hecho pequeña- dijo con una preciosa sonrisa mientras le revolvía con una mano el pelo.

Levantó la vista mientras se perdía en sus ojos castaños sin tener el valor suficiente para contestarle. Y en ese momento, aún sin conocerle lo suficiente, Katie Bell supo que ahora y siempre estaría enamorada de Oliver Word.

**********************************************************************************

**Si llegasteis hasta aquí, os agradecería un review con vuestra opinión, se aceptan tomatazos :D**

**Muchos besos .Olympe.**


End file.
